Due to the recent rapid increase in data volume, the capacity necessary for data storage has increased and the cost of enterprise storage is therefore increased.
Low-cost and large-capacity consumer storage, which is coupled to the outside of enterprise storage, is thus used. Consumer storage has an inexpensive consumer hard disk drive (HDD) mounted thereon, and is capable of storing large-volume data at low cost by migrating data from enterprise storage to consumer storage.
PTL 1 discloses a technology for writing data into an externally-coupled storage apparatus.